


Yikes!

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: The boys find fanfiction.





	Yikes!

Michael had known whenever Jeremy's book had been adapted into a musical that they might gain a bit of a fan following. He hadn't quite realized what a fan following entailed, though. So here he was, sitting at his laptop with the 'Be More Chill’ tab pulled up on Ao3, scanning through lists of fiction written about him and Jeremy.

Jeremy’s eye caught on Michael’s computer screen as he walked by. “Woah, dude, that’s a lot of words. You a reader now?”

Michael didn't look up. “Maybe. Why did so many people write them super unhappy?”

“What, books?” Jeremy asked. “Or is that the news? Because the news is just unhappy anyway.”

Michael hummed, scrolling further. “No, it's not those. Oh, filters! Can I remove some of this angst?” He was mostly talking to himself.

Jeremy tsked. “What are you doing?”

“Research?”

“For what? Are you gonna write a book that outsells mine?”

“No, I'm investigating your fan base and what they think of us.”

“I have a fan base?!” Jeremy squeaked, immediately dropping the laundry he’d been carrying and rushing to sit next to Michael. 

Michael nodded. “Seems like most of them are either super angsty or super horny.”

“I mean, that’s me in a nutshell.”

Michael snorted. “I know.”

“What are you reading though? Their biographies?” Jeremy took the computer from him. “You filtered out angst but you kept whatever explicit means?”

“Obviously. Explicit means smut.” 

“People write smut about themselves?”

Michael rolled his eyes, snorting. “No, dummy. They write smut about us.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened and he shoved the computer back on Michael’s lap. “What?”

Michael shrugged. “You asked. I told you, these are some horny fans.”

Jeremy was quiet for a minute. “Is it accurate?”

Michael grinned. “I dunno, I haven't read any yet. You pick one.”

“I don’t wanna pick one! This is your deal! You found the website!”

“Fine, give me a random number between 1 and 50.”

“Uh, 32?”

Michael nodded. “Uh, okay, this one's called,” Michael snorted. “Twink420.”

Jeremy laughed. “420. Nice.”

“It's about you being a camboy.”

“Oh.” Jeremy sucked his teeth. “Problematic.”

Michael laughed. “You're the one who did it, Camboy.” Michael's eyes scanned the words. “Oh, interesting.”

“What’s interesting?” 

“You're really into it. And so am I, apparently.”

“What are you talking about? Fake you or you you?”

Michael hummed. “Not sure yet. I'll get back to you on that one.”

“Either act it out for me or tell me what’s happening in it, because I’m not reading all those words.”

“You're masturbating on camera and I'm watching, Jeremiah, what are you expecting?”

“I don’t know! Something exciting!”

“You beg for me over the Internet and don't even know it's me.”

“Well. I would.”

“I know you would, babe.”

“Is it hot?”

“It's fairly hot.”

“Nice. They’ve captured my hot boy aura,” Jeremy said. 

Michael laughed, clicking out of the story. “Sure. Pick another number.”

“Uh, 20?”

“Mall aftermath.”

“What?”

“That's what it's called.”

“What the fuck happened at the mall?”

“Dunno, but now we're fucking and you have a skirt.”

“A skirt.”

“Yeah, we’re fucking and you're wearing a skirt.”

“Why?” Jeremy asked. “I don’t even have a skirt.”

“Probably got it at the mall.”

“You gotta read the first one or else this one makes no sense,” Jeremy informed. 

“It's fanfiction, Jeremy. It's fine.”

“Am I hot?”

“You're always hot.”

“Then yeah, it’s fine.” Jeremy took the computer from him. “You pick a number.”

Michael hummed. “21.”

“That one’s just called ‘A Mistake’.”

“Oh? Promising.”

“It’s sexting.” Jeremy sighed. “We do more than have sex!”

Michael laughed. “Yeah, but it's far less interesting to read about you sleeping so long my arm goes numb.”

“I don’t do that,” Jeremy said, huffing. 

Michael hummed, waving it off as he focused on the story.

“I really just snuck out of play rehearsal to have sex, huh?”

Michael giggled. “Yeah.”

“That’s– Oh, this dirty talk is what I aspire to be.”

“Read it out loud to me?”

“You’ll instantly nut, dude.”

Michael laughed. “Go on, then. I'm willing to risk it.”

“Okay, okay. So we’re sexting and it says ‘J: You want your face shoved into the carpet, slut? Michael's jeans were off in record time. M: fuck yes Jeremy fuck me into the ground use me like the bitch I am’ and then there’s more but it’s pretty much the same kind of deal.” Jeremy looked up. 

Michael was blushing heavily. “Damn,” he swore. “No wonder you left play rehearsal.”

“Yeah. Then I fuck you and you like it. But that’s normal.”

Michael snorted. “Great.”

“Here, you read one.” Jeremy clicked around before giving the laptop over. “Read that one.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Kink city?”

“Yeah, sounds weird. Read it.”

Michael hummed, scanning the text. “Oh.”

“Out loud, dummy! What’s it about? Am I hot?” Jeremy poked him. 

“We're uh… gonna fuck outside.”

“Outside?! Isn’t that dangerous?”

Michael's eyes narrowed. “And illegal.”

“Well. You’d be into that.”

“First of all,” Michael tsked. “Your kinky ass has no room to talk, Mr.’I want it to Hurt’.”

Jeremy blinked. “And second of all?”

“You right.”

“What else are we doing?” Jeremy laid back against Michael. 

Michael hummed, throwing an arm around Jeremy. “Talking about you thinking it would be hot if your dad heard us.”

“Heard us fucking?” Jeremy asked. “Wait, who’s topping?”

“Me.”

“Okay, that’s hot.”

Michael laughed. “Dork.”

“Pfft. Just read me a Michael quote.” Jeremy put his feet up. 

Michael smirked, clearing his throat. “You're always such a slut for me, Jeremy, look at you. Already came twice and still you want more. Never satisfied. Only for me, you're my slut, aren't you?”

Jeremy’s breath hitched. “Shit.” He shifted against Michael. “It’s hot in here.”

Michael snickered. “Horny bitch.”

“Not my fault fake Michael says stuff I only wish you do.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I can say this kind of stuff if I want.”

“Then why don’t you? Obviously, it’s effective.”

“You haven't asked.”

“You’re supposed to just do it,” Jeremy explained. 

Michael hummed. “Jeremy, I want you to be my cumslut so I can fuck you so good you can't walk straight.” Michael never even looked up from the computer. “How's that?”

Jeremy gulped. “That–” He cleared his throat. “That’s fine, that— That’s good, I-I think I need a shower.”

Michael laughed. “Can't handle a little dirty talk?”

“Don’t test me.”

“What if I want to?”

“Then I’ll ace it.”

Michael snorted, rolling his eyes. “Not with those jokes.”

“Shut up, you read fanfiction about ourselves!”

Michael shrugged. “Your turn.” He passed the laptop over.

“Fine.” Jeremy made a few more clicks. “Ah, you’ll like this one. It’s alpha/omega.”

Michael scoffed. “Why would that make me like it? Just read to me.”

“I thought you’d feel flattered! You’re the alpha!”

Michael smiled, rolling his eyes. “Get on with it!”

“This one’s not exactly dirty, but,” Jeremy cleared his throat. “‘Michael flipped them over again, practically tearing Jeremy's boxers off his body. He ground into him again, the sight of Jeremy's body bared to him working him up impossibly more.’ And ‘Jeremy screamed, each sound following it being a loud moan of pure ecstasy. “M-Michael–” he uttered. “I-I love you so much–” He resorted to his Omega instincts of admiration and praise.’ It’s kinda sweet I guess.”

Michael hummed. “Sweet and nasty, just like you are in bed normally.”

“Aw, you flatter me.”

Michael kissed his cheek. “I try.”

“I’d admire and praise you any time,” Jeremy said. 

“Oh?”

Jeremy nodded. “Of course. But are there any of these where we’re not fucking?”

“Oh, yeah. I just filtered those out.”

“Oh my god, Michael.”

Michael grinned.

“Are you actively trying to get me horny?”

“Dunno. Did it work?”

“You know it did.”

Michael grinned.

“Either find a better story than these or fuck me senseless, Michael.”

“Leaning towards the second one.”

Jeremy smirked. “Really?”

“Mayhaps.”

“You–” Jeremy laughed. “Right after we talked about how we do more than have sex? That’s funny. That’s what the kids call irony.”

Michael tugged Jeremy up into his lap. “Please. You know you're down to fuck twenty four hours a day.”

Jeremy shifted on top of Michael, teasingly. “I dunno, I’m kinda curious about the other stories right now.”

Michael hummed. “I could always go jerk off in the shower, if you're not interested.”

Jeremy gaped. “No! Pay attention to me! Sexual attention!”

Michael laughed. “Dork. Kiss me then.”

Jeremy closed the laptop in a huff and kissed him. 

Michael smiled against his lips, pulling him closer. 

Jeremy had his arms around Michael’s neck, clinging to him. 

Michael hummed, pulling lightly at Jeremy's hair. “Want more dirty talk?”

“Yeah, I kinda do,” Jeremy said, winking. 

Michael grinned, his hand slipping under Jeremy's shirt. “You want me to fuck you senseless, right? Make you feel so good you forget your name?”

Jeremy whined. “Please, Michael.”

Michael ran his fingers over Jeremy's chest. “You want me to make you my whore?”

“Jesus, please,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael smirked. “Such a needy slut.”

“I-I really am,” Jeremy whimpered. 

Michael chuckled lowly. His hand moved out of Jeremy's shirt to instead press down on his lap. “I know. But you're my slut. So it's okay.”

Jeremy groaned. “I’m yours,” he echoed. “I only want to be yours.”

Michael kissed down his neck, palming him roughly. 

“Jesus,” Jeremy moaned. “Michael, c-c’mon.”

Michael let out a soft noise as he hooked one arm under Jeremy's knees and the other around his middle, lifting him up as he stood.

Jeremy clung to him like he could fall a hundred feet if he let go. 

Michael walked them over to the bed, laying Jeremy out before climbing up to straddle him. 

Jeremy smiled at him. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Michael breathed, eyes soft. He gently tugged Jeremy's shirt over his head, setting back to sit on Jeremy's hips and look down at him. “Pretty.”

“Me?” Jeremy felt his face grow warmer. 

Michael nodded, bringing a hand up. He gently traced a finger over Jeremy's cheekbones, down his nose and over his lips. “God, you're so fucking pretty.”

Jeremy shuddered, eyes lidded. “A-Are we really having sex after reading fan smut of ourselves?”

Michael leaned close, grinning. “It's what they would've wanted.”

“This feels meta,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael shrugged, reaching down to unbutton Jeremy's pants.

Jeremy lay patiently, waiting for more dirty talk to reawaken the mood he’d ruined. 

Michael pressed a kiss to Jeremy's chest. “You're precious, for someone so horny.”

“Aw, thanks. It’s the duality of man.”

“You're so right.” Michael laughed, pulling Jeremy's pants off, along with his boxers.

“It’s cold in here,” Jeremy complained. 

“Don't be a baby. You'll be sweating soon enough.” Michael reached down to stroke him.

“But I–” A groan cut Jeremy off. He didn’t try to keep still, his hips bucking up already. 

Michael chuckled. “Eager, are we?”

“You know I am!”

“I know you're acting like a cum hungry slut who's so desperate for a fuck you’d do anything.”

Jeremy nodded. “I-I couldn’t have said it any better than that, really.”

Michael smirked, stroking Jeremy harder. “Get the lube.”

Jeremy gulped, moaning as he reached over for the drawer. It took a lot of weak tries, but he got it open, and the lube out. 

Michael hummed. “Stretch yourself.” His hand didn't stop.

“A-Aren’t you gonna let up?”

Michael slowed down only slightly.

“That’s it?” Jeremy squeaked.

Michael shot him a look. “You better get busy, because you're not allowed to cum till I say.”

Jeremy whined, opening the lube. “You got that from a f-fanfiction didn’t you?”

Michael hummed. “Not telling either way.”

Jeremy poured some on his hand. “Of course.”

Michael twisted his wrist. “Hurry, would you?”

Jeremy whimpered, finally pushing a finger into himself.

Michael thumbed at the head. 

Jeremy stifled a moan, fingering himself as fast as he could. 

Michael grunted. “Sweet boy.”

“I-I love you,” Jeremy whispered. 

“I love you so much,” Michael hummed, leaning down to kiss him. “Now add another finger, slut.”

Jeremy complied, moaning. He scissored his fingers. 

Michael smiled.

“M-Michael,” Jeremy moaned. “Please.”

“Not until you're done.” Michael worked him harder, ignoring the precome dripping over his fingers.

Jeremy worked desperately, slipping a third finger in and spreading them with no regards to finding pleasure from it. 

Michael hummed. “Be good. Find your prostate for me, sweetie.”

“B-But I want you,” Jeremy complained. 

Michael tsked. “Just find it one time and I'll fuck you good, babe.”

Jeremy whined, but crooked his fingers out. He prodded around until he cried out. 

Michael cooed. “There we go,” he smiled. “You're really leaking now, huh?” He teased.

Jeremy nodded. “P-Please fuck me,” he whispered. 

Michael removed his hand. “Lube?”

Jeremy eagerly handed it over. 

Michael stripped, stroking himself and lubing himself up. 

Jeremy hadn’t stopped leaking. “Micah,” he whined. 

Michael smiled innocently as he pushed in. 

Jeremy squealed, finally getting what he wanted. “Sh-Shit.”

Michael chuckled. 

“Move!”

Michael tsked. “Is that an attitude?” he started up an agonizingly slow pace.

Jeremy groaned. “P-Please, faster?”

Michael panted. “Faster? How much faster?” He sped up slightly. “Like this?”

“Faster!” Jeremy shouted. 

Michael sped up a little more. “Like this?”

“You know what I like!” Jeremy squealed. 

Michael grunted. “You're gonna have to t-tell me.”

“J-Just go harder, please, Micah!”

Michael sped up, his restraint dying. “Fuck,” he groaned.

Jeremy moaned. “W-What else’d you get from a fanfiction?”

Michael grunted again. “Secret.”

“W-What?”

Michael groaned. “'S a surprise.” He sped up more, angling carefully for Jeremy's prostate.

Jeremy cried out. He jerked his hips a few times. 

Michael reached down, taking Jeremy in hand and thumbing his head.

Jeremy moaned, bucking into Michael’s hand. “Mikey,” he groaned. 

Michael stroked him harshly. “You look like such a slut like this.”

Jeremy panted. “I-I am a slut.” 

“Say it like you mean it, whore.”

“I’m a slut!” Jeremy shouted. 

Michael smirked. “Cum for me,” he demanded.

Jeremy didn’t take long. He came hard, over Michael’s hand. 

Michael continued stroking him as he thrusted a few more times, pulling out and releasing over Jeremy's abdomen. 

Jeremy breathed heavily, staring at their mess. “J-Jesus.”

Michael nodded. 

“‘M all sticky.”

Michael hummed, reaching over to grab some tissues and clean Jeremy up. “You came a lot. Are you, like, okay?”

Jeremy didn’t really answer. “You’re so hot.”

Michael smiled, tossing the trash away. “I love you.”

“You deserve the world.”

“You are my world. You're not a slut or whore, by the way.” Michael leaned down to kiss him. “Just so you know.”

Jeremy hummed. “Love you Mikey.” 

“I love you too.” Michael laid out beside him, pulling him close.

“Don’t read too much fanfiction about us,” Jeremy ordered. 

Michael laughed. “Why not?”

“Because then I’ll be a bleak version of the Jeremy you read about.”

Michael laughed again. “You will not!”

“Yes huh!”

“No way!”

“Mikey!”

“Jerm!”

“You’ll get a bad idea of me,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael brought his hand up to Jeremy's cheek. “Jeremy, absolutely nothing is going to change the way I see you or feel about you. I promise.”

“Even reading about kinky hot sex?”

Michael pressed a soft kiss to his nose. “None of it compares to our actual kinky hot sex.”

“Thank god.”

Michael chuckled, pecking his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mikey.”


End file.
